


Little Women wondering about their vision of WandaVision

by Lila_LilacFairy



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Metafiction, Talking, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_LilacFairy/pseuds/Lila_LilacFairy
Summary: Jo, Meg, Beth und Amy March and cousin Flo are having their own TV-watching session with their new favorite series WandaVision, talking about their fandoms, theories and themselves....Time to recast?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can't help why I got fan of WandaVision and that's the way my imagination is working now...

"And stay on!"Flo said and smiled, watching the far too long end credits of WandaVision.  
"Come on, Beth", Jo added "it's DisneyPlus, as promised" and looked at her little sister Beth, who was hiding behind a pillow.  
"My dear, relax" Meg said and tried to comfort Beth, who had tears in her eyes, when Wanda had used her powerful magic in the ending.  
Amy was less impressed and tried to sketch the Wanda in her costume.  
"Dear cousins," Flo went on, "let's try to rate this episode today. So, who's your favorite characterso far? Mine is Wanda, of course"  
"Pietro, Evan Peters, of course." Jo joined the ranking. "He's such a cool guy." She hummed "Time in a bottle", moving to "Sweet dreams" with wrong tunes.  
"Oh, no, again Apocalypse vibes!" Meg protested. "Beth ran out of the room, though she did like the mutants."  
"Well, Monica is my other favorite" Jo grinned.  
"Mine is Dr. Darcy, she's pretty and intelligent, kind and courageous" Meg said with a thoughtful look.  
"Dottie is the best!" Amy said and put out a stetch with the blond woman and her roses. "I'd like to be also a queen of society".  
Beth said nothing, shen she sighed. "I like Tommy...or Billy, you know the one who is called Dorkasaurus Rex. And, aw, Vision is the best so far. He's gentle and kind and sacrifices himself always."  
"Good choice" Flo smiled and wrote the ranking down. "So, next: Who is probably the show's true villain? And I'm sorry, Amy, but I still think that Dottie is secretly Mephisto.  
The devil is in the detail." she grinned.  
Amy shrugged.  
Beth got pale.  
Jo jumped up: "Why is everyone talking out this evil being? It would look ridiculous. I met Apollyon, and I mean my own temper. We have to fight the flaws in our lives,  
and not just blame a devilish creature for it!"  
"That's true", Meg said, "and that's very wise. Though, I wonder whether Agatha Harkness is in fact hiding behind Agnes. I have a soft spot for witches since my part as Hagar,  
so I still can't decide. I don't think her husband is existing or someone else like the Grim Reaper or whoever."  
Beth sniffed: "I hate Hayward Tyler, but he's perhaps just a frustrated, unhappy and timid man. Perhaps it's just a misunderstanding and in the ending, everyone is living happily ever after again."  
"Or they open the Multiverse of Madness. But I'm quite sure that whether just a simple nightmare or a Nightmare demon, nothing is as it seems. I know Marvel and Disney. I just hope the best for my poor Quicksilver." Jo said. "Anyway, we're having more experience being on TV and in endless book editions, and Amy got even bigger parts in recent movies. We're dancing even through d musicals and operas."  
"Thank you, Jo", Amy said and put her pencil down. "I'm as much spoiled diva with Liz Taylor and I loved to been recasted. Whether with deep voice or in double cast!"  
"So, stand by!" Flo concluded.


	2. Agatha all along

"Oh.My.Gosh." said Meg.  
"Shsh, everything is okay. Please, Beth, stop crying. She didn't kill Sparky, he is just sleeping" Jo hugged and comforted Beth after the ending.  
"Dottie and her roses were amazing" Amy said and did some sketches.  
"Fiddlesticks! Meg should have watched Agatha Harkness before playing Hagar in the Witch's curse. Agnes aka Agatha was the best thing I have ever seen!" Jo explained with a dreamy, director's gaze."  
"But did any scene actually happen? It really doesn't make sense. Or were these kind of "deleted scenes?"" Amy asked. "Was this a series' intro? I really don't understand anything."  
"Um, it was like a villain theme song." Meg said.  
"Just...like in a Disney movie. Or like a Barbie villain song..I mean like in the Island princess. Or Premenger in his song "How can I refuse" Beth said still with a tear-wet face.  
"That's not Barbie, and not Disney, I mean, yes, still, but it's also Marvel." Jo protested, who didn't like any comparison between Avengers and Barbie.  
"Anyway, Darcy is going on, Quicksilver still there, so everyone's favorite is still there" cousin Flo said and shared the remaining popcorn.  
"Poor, poor twins, and I'm hoping the best for Vision." Beth whispered.  
"So, what can I add for my weekly ranking?" Flo asked. "Favorites still the same. Yes? Okay. And what about the villain? Still a soft spot, Meg?"  
"Meh. I hate Agatha because it made Beth cry, but honestly, do you really think she is the true and only villain?" Meg wondered.  
"You think that's too obvious?" Jo asked curiously.  
"I mean, Hagar was actually good in our play, in the ending. Perhaps this is only her part she is casted for. Wanda (and everyone) is supposed to believe that Agatha is the true and only villain, and well, there is still the mailman and Dottie to be revealed...?" Meg said.  
"So, perhaps Dottie is after all an enchantress, an agent or a "Mephisto" , or M. is perhaps still secretly Sparkly, like the dog was Mephisto in Faust." Jo added with her knowledge of literature.  
"So, stand by!" Flo concluded-


	3. Mindstone magic mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know before it was going this way, and perhaps you didn't feel it either...  
> Little Women was always personal for me, but now let's do it WandaVision Style..

"This makes you the SCARLET WITCH!"  
"Huh"? Jo gasped and looked at the villainous, dreadful figure with the witch's dress and in a whirl of purple mist.   
The woman with brown hair sneered and said: "You tried to hide and forget, defend and dream. But just accept it!"  
Why did this sound like Meg's voice? What did she want? Jo wondered and brushed through her chestnut red hair nervously.  
The face suddenly softened, and got younger and more beautiful, and now it echoed Darcy's voice: "Your love is REAL!"  
"What are you talking about?" Jo turned around and tried to run away. She felt split, when she stumbled across the lawn and the purple  
flowers, as if one side was in need for speed, the other one was witnessing the purple floating magic and the photonic energy light.  
The quicksilver and photon feeling yet disappeared, and Jo felt to be united again.  
She looked at the neighbor's house. A blond woman was smelling at her roses. Dottie!  
"Help!" Jo shouted, "I'm searching..I heard the cries!"  
The woman was staring at Jo.  
"Please, just show yourself as good witch or super heroine, or whatever!" Jo cried.  
"I can't hear you! I'm too far away, but I feel it, too!" was the woman's answer and it just sounded like Amy's voice, yet older.  
She picked one of her yellow roses and Jo gazed on the flower. "Follow the yellow!" Amy's voice demanded.  
The blossom got brighter and brighter, as if a sunny,golden, glittering beam was coming outside of the rose, and the yellow sunshine filled the whole eyesight.  
In the golden sun, Jo felt herself running a doorway, opening a door, where the yellow ray was hiding to.  
The room was sun-filled, but it seemed like shadows inside. Two young women, standing before a bed, weeping. And the bed, was it ...empty? Suddenly, a door slam,   
and suddenly, instead of the young women, a couple. Father, mother? Jo shivered.  
Then she looked up to the ceiling, where the yellow energy was floating like an orb.  
The shilouette of a girl was seen. She seemed to fly like a bird or even like a butterfly. But it was like a shadow in the sun.  
"No, no...!" Jo shouted, and then she whispered: "I need you. Please, we need to stay together, forevermore!"  
There were voices, like thousand miles away and in the same nick of time in the middle of her heart.  
A voice, like Beth's, just like a male one, somehow strangely familiar, did say: "What is grief, if not love persevering?"  
"You?" Jo whispered and embraced the yellow light, yet, she couldn't catch it.   
"Find me!"  
When Jo opened her eyes, she looked at Beth's sorrowful face. "Did you have a nightmare, Jo?"   
"Huh, where is Laurie? Are you real? What were we doing?" Jo murmured.  
Amy snickered: "We are binge-watching WandaVision and you did miss the best thing."  
"But what else are we supposed to do today? What is planned?"  
"Which plan?" Meg asked and Flo looked at Jo with a surprised face.  
"So, what happened previously?" Jo asked confused,  
Flo sighed: "Please, this time, stand by!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts? Comments are welcomed (:


	4. Imagination

"Shsh, everything is fine" Jo whispered to Beth, who was again sleeping at her chest. Jo smiled and closed the homepage. WandaVision was over and Jo had awakened Beth only for some good parts. Beth would still just need to know, that there was no big baddie like Mephisto and actually no one got (literally) "killed". Though, Jo wondered, whether she shouldn't have chosen it. It was not the sitcom ending she had hoped for. But who coul blame Marvel? Then she stood up and went a bit back. She kept watching the four figures, the March sisters, still in front of the screen, like frozen in time, one of them was herself. Jo turned around and left the room. After the door she came to a long, long gangway with many, many doors. Should she visit the Penderwicks or the Exiles?  
Wait, there were still two figures vanishing in one door - looking like an android and a red-haired witch. Jo grinned. Here, in the world of Imagination, there was enough place and no official Disney/Marvel-Series would dictate the fans' world of Imagination.  
Jo wandered around, meditating whether she would like contemporary or a happily ever after version with all her sisters still alive, or even with another romantic destiny. Well, Jo, sighed, perhaps she should again visit her official home.  
She slipped into a big door and into the light. Her dress became more old-fashioed, her hair tied up. She smiled at the young woman's bust on Plumfield hall, with a yearning, but thankful look, the girl, after whom her sister Amy had also named her daughter, then she went to the music room, to find a man playing the piano.  
"Good morning", Josephine Bhaer greeted her husband Friedrich.  
"My dear, what where you doing? Still writing a story?" Friedrich stopped and looked passionately at his wife.  
"Actually, no, I got a vision. A story of grief and truth, identity and love. A fight for a city and and an unhuman power released."  
"Are you talking about Troy and the Iliad?" Friedrich asked with a soft voice and even some mischief.  
"No, Fritz, something less old, but probably a classic soon." Jo answered with a smile.   
"But I came here because Laurie had sent a letter. It's about a new boy for Plumfield..."

Not the ending

(Read the rest of the story in: Louisa May Alcott, Little Men)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there are rare both fans of both, but I hope you have enjoyed this.


End file.
